


Frozenstar's legend

by Froyidaze



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, OC, fanwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyidaze/pseuds/Froyidaze
Summary: The Warriors version of Frozenstar! Do realize, this version of Warriors is slightly different with the inclusion of the species, Shadows so it helps with the whole story. Follow Frozenstar throughout her life as she learns about her father, her friends, and how to protect her clan from the dark creatures and cats.





	1. Whiteout

"Deepfall, please come inside." He heard his mate coo at him. He kept still in the freezing snow, laying his ears down so the falling ice wouldn't get into them, not paying any attention to how it pelted his fur. He stared into the foggy and grey camp, holding his breath as he searched for any other movement besides the cloud of smoke he was breathing out.

"You're going to get sick. No one's out there," She started to tell him, "At least, no one sensible. And don't you want to see your daughter?" _My daughter? _He was so occupied on looking for any of those 'predators' that he completely forgot why he was there in the first place, wincing in disappointment of himself and his aching legs. He turned his autumn orange eyes into the nursery, smiling at her. Everyone was asleep beside them, most of the other Queens moved to the Warriors den for heat.

"Sorry, Silverwish, I just got...distracted." He sighed, his back had a gnawing pain from the sudden movement and the horrid Leaf-bare._ I can tell Iceflower once she comes back._ He looked down at the small ball of blue-grey laying against Silverwish's fluffy grey fur, the warmth from looking at her making all of the ice on him seem to melt.

"Her name's Frozenkit." Silverwish purred loudly, catching Deepfall's attention with the name.

"Frozenkit?" He almost tripped as he walked forward towards his daughter, his breathing becoming thin and shallow. He didn't even realize how frozen his paws were from sitting outside. "I like it. It suits her." He sighed again, his vision tunneling. _Am I dying?_ He thought in fear, bending his head down to Frozenkit's level. _No. Not now, not yet._ His legs shook, _I need to do something first. I can't leave her alone in this world._ Deepfall touched the top of her head, muttering shaking words. His fur bristled as a weight lifted from him and into the air, his eyes narrowing. The elements attacked him all at once, freezing him from the paws up and sending icicles through his fur. He raised his head, letting out a small purr himself as he saw Frozenkit's eyes flash white before becoming blue and closing.

"Deepfall? Are you-" He moved quickly, placing his head on top of Silverwish's, choking back on tears, and fighting the growing drowsy feeling.

"I love you, Silverwish." Deepfall backed away, his hind legs buckling and failing him, making a big puff of fresh snow as he fell, his breath slowing as he did. All he could hear was Silverwish yowling at him or someone to come, dreading Frozenkit's mews. _I'm sorry. _His last thought echoed in his empty head, letting one burning tear fall into the snow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Rising Moons

"Frozenkit! Wha're you doing up?" She looked behind her, seeing one of her siblings step over Silverwish's tail. Frozenkit had trouble sleeping at night, always full of energy. Of course, because of her being a kit, she can't leave the nursery. So instead, she watches the sunrise, having at least one other sibling joining her.  
"Can't sleep, like always." Frozenkit yawned, twisting more around to look at them. "What are you doing up, Lunarkit?" Lunarkit and the others were only two moons younger than Frozenkit, Silverwish giving birth to them with Dimrock after Deepfall went away.  
"Looki' for papa," Lunarkit sat next to her and stuck her head out, "He is the deputy, remember?"  
"Of course I do." Frozenkit rolled her eyes. She doesn't hate Dimrock and had many good times whenever he did come and visit them, but for the fact he was deputy makes her feel like they became mates just because. "He shouldn't be out this early though." Lunarkit pushed her with a gasp, pointing out with her small paws.  
"He's there right now!" For sure, a mottled brown tabby was walking about, stopping for seal lynx she-cat to catch up. That was Hollowfin, Thunderclan's best warrior and Dimrock's sister. On occasions, Honeystar would allow Hollowfin to do morning patrols with her brother. He didn't even look at the nursery.  
"Girls, come back to bed..." Silverwish mumbled quietly. Lunarkit leaped back to her mother and Frozenkit moved to an open nest, laying while still looking out into the camp, watching Dimrock as they dealt out patrols with the warriors that were already out.  
  
"Frozenkit! Do you want to play mossball with us?" Her brother, Flamekit hollered from outside the den, her other sister, Lightningkit, stood with it underneath her paw. Frozenkit smiled and got up from the nest, running past Flamekit to swipe the moss ball away from Lightningkit and to the side of the nursery, dodging her siblings as they tried to bat it away from her. On some instances, she allowed them to take it away, allowing them to have some form of victory. Frozenkit just took it back from Flamekit when it rolled too fast into the claws of a looming dark red figure. The kits all stopped and looked at the animal, and Frozenkit could automatically tell who it was, her fur bristling along her back.  
"L-lionpaw! I didn't see you and, uh, V-vulturepaw there." Frozenkit stepped back towards her siblings, which coward with her. Lionpaw and Vulturepaw were Frozenkit's biggest bullies when they were in the nursery, being born a moon before her and being taught to hate Silverwish by Peacock, Vulturepaw's mother, and Lionpaw's adoptive mother. Unlike Frozenkit, her siblings barely got bullied by these two since she acted like a buffer for them.  
"Should've, we're a _lot _taller than you!" Lionpaw snickered sinisterly as Vulturpaw grabbed the moss ball, unraveling it from the tight ball it was.  
"Why do you even play this still? You're about to be a 'paw. It's so kittenish to do that!" Vulturepaw's harsh and deep sliced through her chest as she spoke.  
"I-I was just playing with my siblings-"  
"Could be focusing on the future..." Lionpaw muttered before snickering, taking the messy mossball and threw it at the kits, turning away to the apprentice den. _I'm not ready to deal with them all the time_. Frozenkit groaned.  
“Hey! Forget about them! They're just jealous that you have siblings." Lightningkit tried to cheer her up. It was true that neither Lionpaw nor Vulturepaw had a sibling, acting like brothers to each other, but Frozenkit didn't believe that as the cause of their 'Jealousy'. She looked into the warrior's den, almost making eye contact with Peacock as her white and cream coat rippled.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Frozenkit looked up into the sun, squinting at her leader. Honeystar, a tortoiseshell she-cat, was a great warrior and deputy from what she heard from Tansyblaze, Thunderclan's only elder.  
"You five, stay near the nursery." Frozenkit heard Silverwish softly tell her siblings, getting groans from Lightningkit and Flamekit. She turned her motherly gaze upon her oldest kit, "You know what today is, don't you?" Frozenkit's fur prickled again, but this time for a different reason. She nodded vigorously, saying goodbye to her siblings before following Silverwish over to the crowd of other cats. Frozenkit could see Peacock still in the warrior's den from the corner of her eye, not caring about the ceremony.  
The two of them pushed through the crowd, getting early congratulations from some warriors around them. Honeystar climbed down to face the kit and her mother.  
“Frozenkit,” Honeystar started, her dark brown and red coat shining in the sun, “you have reached the age of 6 moons and it’s time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you gain your warrior name, you will be known as Frozenpaw! Your mentor will be Quietcall. I am sure she will pass on what she knows." Frozenpaw smiled as the large golden she-cat trotted her way through. Together, the new mentor and apprentice touched noses as Frozenpaw heard her name being yelled out by her peers.  
"I'm looking forward to training you." Quietcall dipped her head. Frozenpaw looked back at Silverwish as she smiled at her, and past her to see her siblings jumping and celebrating themselves. But past them, she caught a glimpse of a bright white figure standing on the edge of the forest, right before it disappeared. _Wha- _"Come on, Frozenpaw! Hollowfin and Lionbriar'll be joining us on our first training session!"  
"Right!" Frozenpaw shook her head and paid more attention to Quietcall as they moved through the camp exit, shivering as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter update! Tbh, I kind of forgot I started it on here-  
But now I'm working on it again! Hope you'll like it!


	3. Allegiences v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! So, as of right now, this story is going to be written on Google Docs and then transferred over since the doc interface is a lot easier for me to use than here, but! That means that chapters should be coming out quicker this way! See you guys in the next chapter!

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**  
Honeystar - long-legged dark tortoiseshell she-cat 

**Deputy**  
Dimrock - mottled light brown tom   
_Apprentice, Lionpaw_

**Medicine Cat**  
Iceflower - light gray tom   
Fireberry - a red-ginger tabby she-cat 

**Warriors**  
Hollowfin - Grey seal lynx-point she-cat  
_Apprentice, Vulturepaw_  
Rockybee - Cream she-cat   
Lionbriar - Light orange tom with a long rippling pelt   
_Apprentice, Boulderpaw_  
Meadowhare - Fierce black tabby she-cat with a scar on their face   
Brightthroat - White tom with thick chest fur   
_Apprentice, Sheeppaw_  
Quietcall - Large golden brown she-cat with pointy ears   
_Apprentice, Frozenpaw_

**Apprentices**  
Lionpaw - Orange tabby tom adopted by Peacock   
Vulturepaw - A black tom  
Boulderpaw - Speckled ginger she-cat with dark brown stripes   
Sheeppaw - Gray she-cat   
Archpaw - Dark brown tabby tom  
Frozenpaw - A blue-grey tabby she-cat with one white paw 

**Queens**  
Peacock - A cream and white she-cat with patches of darker fur   
Silverwish - A fluffy tabby silver she-cat with a nicked ear   
Shrewthroat - golden she-cat with lighter chest and paws 

**Elders**  
Tansyblaze - A ginger she-cat 

**Kits**  
Lunarkit - A dark grey she-cat with small areas of white(Mother: Silverwish)  
Flarekit - A dark orange tabby tom (Mother: Silverwish)  
Lightningkit - A pale golden brown she-cat (Mother: Silverwish)  
Deepkit - A Dark tabby tom with spots of light brown and scars(Mother: Silverwish)  
Eaglekit - short-tailed dark black tabby tom with a golden-brown muzzle(Mother: Shrewthroat)

* * *

  
**ShadowClan**

**Leader**  
Applestar - A speckled brown she-cat 

**Deputy**  
Rapidspeck - sleek bright ginger tom 

**Medicine Cat**  
Suneye - orange tom   
Leafbriar - a red she-cat with one missing ear 

**Warriors**  
Dappledtalon - A white tom   
_Apprentice, Talonpaw_  
Blacktuft - A brown tom   
Cedarfang - A dark black tom   
_Apprentice, Copperpaw_  
Newtlight - A speckled brown she-cat   
_Apprentice, Lynxpaw_  
Sparkshade - A black and white she-cat   
Nutstripe - red tabby tom   
Falconbreeze - A smoky black she-cat 

**Apprentices**  
Copperpaw - A brown-yellow she-cat   
Talonpaw - reddish-brown tom with sharp eyes  
Lynxpaw - A brown she-cat with big paws

**Queens**  
None.

**Elders**  
None.

**Kits**  
None.

* * *

  
**WindClan**

**Leader**  
Blossomstar - pale gray tom 

**Deputy**  
Talonblaze - light orange tom with a scarred pelt

**Medicine Cat**  
Larkstep - light gray tom   
_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

**Warriors**  
Spottedfish - brown tabby tom   
_Apprentice, Oakpaw_  
Voletooth - pale ginger tom with a snaggletooth  
Beetlemask - dark black tom   
Tigerfoot - creamy brown tabby she-cat 

**Apprentices**  
Oakpaw - dusky brown she-cat   
Sunpaw - dark tortoiseshell tom   
Beetlepaw - creamy brown tom 

**Queens**  
Oddripple - brown she-cat with very long whiskers 

**Elders**  
Stonemist - silvery gray she-cat   
Fadingcreek - dusky brown tom 

**Kits**  
Dapplekit - brown tabby tom(Mother: Oddripple)

* * *

  
**RiverClan**

**Leader**  
Beetlestar - speckled white she-cat with brown eyes 

**Deputy**  
Tinyfire - skinny brown tabby tom   
_Apprentice, Aspenpaw_

**Medicine Cat**  
Badgersun - creamy brown she-cat with a white stripe

**Warriors**  
Lizardclaw - speckled brown tom   
Pricklefeather - reddish-brown tom with long fur  
_Apprentice, Wolfpaw_  
Brindlesun - dark brown tabby tom with missing teeth   
_Apprentice, Starlingpaw_  
Clawspark - A white tom   
Cedarthicket - golden brown she-cat 

**Apprentices**  
Aspenpaw - reddish-brown tom   
Wolfpaw - reddish-brown she-cat   
Starlingpaw - dusky brown tom 

**Queens**  
Goldenshade - brown tabby she-cat   
Sharpstem - dusky brown she-cat with light splotches 

**Elders**  
Brokenlight - dusky brown tom with dark brown stripes   
Daisywish - reddish-brown tom 

**Kits**  
Maplekit - reddish-brown she-cat(Mother: Goldenshade)  
Featherkit - yellow-brown she-cat(Mother: Goldenshade)  
Toadkit - reddish-brown tom(Mother: Sharpstem)

* * *

** Skyclan **

**Leader**  
Cloverstar - A dark yellow she-cat 

**Deputy**  
Short Bread - a bicolor brown tabby she-cat with a short tail 

**Medicine Cat**  
Lilybrook - silvery gray tom   
_Apprentice, Goldpaw_

**Warriors**  
Jay - A dark blue-gray speckled tom  
Gorseclaw - Pale gray tom with hazel eyes   
_Apprentice, Poolpaw_  
Meadowpad - Silver tom with a jagged white marking   
Rowanfire - dark orange tom   
_Apprentice, Cedarpaw_

**Apprentices**  
Cedarpaw - gray and white she-cat   
Poolpaw - A murky-colored tom   
Goldpaw - A grey tabby tom 

**Queens**  
Rapidfeather - agile light gray she-cat 

**Elders**  
Twigeagle - lively dusky brown tom

**Kits**  
Larkkit - pale gray tom(Mother: Rapidfeather) 

* * *

  
**Warein clan**

Darkened star - A dark-gray spotted tom  
Fleeting call - black and brown she-cat   
Night - pretty pink she-cat   
Crooked - golden tabby tom   
Snake - small white she-cat   
Otter - dark brown tom   
Jay streak - reddish-brown she-cat   
Pounced prey - An unusually cream tabby tom   
Rubble fall - broad-shouldered golden brown tom   
Half dead - dark cream tom   
Mint - black and brown she-cat   
Shadow - energetic black and white tom 

* * *

_ **Spirits** _

Riversoot  
Snowfall  
Minelace   
Stoatmask


	4. Chilling Spirits pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long, so I'm going to split it into two parts! Hope you enjoy!

Her pelt prickled with excitement and surprise as they emerged from the camp into a new world for her. Lush bushes and tall trees hid the various prey scents. She and Quietcall were in front of the group while Hollowfin and Lionbriar took the rear, talking to their apprentices.  
“Gorgeous, isn't it?” Quietcall smiled, “Oh, I remember when I was still Quietpaw, admiring the forest during training or patrols.” Frozenpaw looked at her as she talked reminiscently.  
“Who was your mentor?” She asked, secretly wondering how old Queitcall was.  
“Tansyblaze.” Quietcall purred, “That ginger she-cat taught me everything I'm going to teach you. First things first, today I want you to _watch_ how training goes.” Frozenpaw’s tail dropped slightly.  
“_Aw_, but, I would like to train too!” Quietcall chuckled.  
“I know, I know, but the last thing I need you to be is hurt right after you are apprenticed. How about this,” Quietcall started, “If you can learn one of the moves _just_ from watching, I will allow you to train. Does that sound good?” _It beats nothing,_ Frozenpaw assured herself and nodded. Quietcall looked behind them and beckoned the other warriors as they sped up to a jog towards the training grounds, Frozenpaw’s fur still prickling.  
Frozenpaw looked around the sandy clearing as she and Quietcall led the group in.  
“What will the apprentices be learning today?” Lionbriar asked Quietcall silently, flicking his gaze over to them as they gathered together. Frozenpaw walked to the other side of the speckled ginger she-cat, staring at Vulturepaw as the black tom looked at their mentors.  
“We need to take it easy with a new apprentice here.” Hollowfin pointed out, dragging Frozenpaw’s attention to them as well.  
“Yes, and I promised her that she could train if she learned one from watching...” Quietcall flicked her tail, and Frozenpaw mimicked her. _I can learn any move! Do go easy just for me,_ Frozenpaw continued to listen in, “what about a back kick? That's relatively easy.”  
“Yes, and Vulturepaw needs to perfect theirs.”  
“What do you think they’re talking about?” Frozenpaw jumped as the she-cat whispered to her.  
“Yo-you don't…?”  
“I don't, what?” She tilted her head before shaking it, “ah, I never told you who I am! I'm Boulderpaw!”_...Ok. Odd. _Frozenpaw gazed at the she-cat and gave a weak smile.  
“Um...nice to meet you, Boulderpaw.” Frozenpaw sat up straight, “Erm, I think that they're...discussing what we’re doing.”  
“Well, duh! Are you going to be joining us in training?” Boulderpaw asked her.  
“I hope. Quietcall said I had to watch first.” She heard Vulturepaw scoff.  
“Good. Maybe that’ll show you how being a warrior is serious business.” Frozenpaw folded her ears back, opening her mouth to respond before Boulderpaw cut her off.  
“Oh, don't mind him.” Vulturepaw rolled his eyes and walked forward to Hollowfin as the warriors dispersed. “Just keep watch and note the important parts of the moves!” Boulderpaw smiled before getting up herself and going to Lionbriar, Quietcall and Frozenpaw moving over into the shade as the training was about to begin.  
“Today, we’re going to be focusing on the back kick during training.” Frozenpaw heard Vulturepaw groan as Lionbriar announced, huffing lightly out of amusement.  
“Watch closely.” Quietcall whispered as Boulderpaw and Lionbriar started to demonstrate the move. Lionbriar backed up and started to run at Boulderpaw. She twisted around, waiting before thrusting her hindlegs into Lionbriar’s chest, pushing him back about a tail-length. Frozenpaw’s eyes lit up, her back legs itching to do the same.  
“Does that seem to be too hard?”  
“Pfft, it seems easy! I know I can do that.” _Maybe._ Frozenpaw secretly doubted herself as Lionbriar called on Hollowfin and Vulturepaw. She watched the grey she-cat and her terrible apprentice before something caught her eye. It was the bright white light again, but this time she was able to see what it was.  
Standing just beyond the clearing was a sparkling white tabby cat, staring at the training cats. Suddenly, the cat looked over to Frozenpaw, locking eye contact with her. Her fur started to bristle as a chilled breeze overcame her. She shook her head, looking over to Quietcall, something heavy dropping in her chest to see the warrior not noticing the cat. _Am I...Am I seeing spirits?!_ Frozenpaw whipped her head back around to where the cat was, fighting the urge to flee when it was gone. _No. It's just my imagination._ Frozenpaw furrowed her brow and shut her eyes tightly, only to feel the cold breeze coming from somewhere closer. She held her breath and looked at her side, seeing the cat sitting calmly next to her. _Don't freak out, don't freak out-_  
“Frozenpaw.” The cat spoke, making her flinch, “Do not fret, little one, I'm Star. You are destined for something more, but also destined for danger.” Frozenpaw was quiet, thinking about what Star said.  
“What...why?” Frozenpaw whispered, looking down at the ground, “Why am I destined? What are you?” Star shifted her stance.  
“I am your guardian, sent by Starclan to protect you.” Frozenpaw shot her head up and looked at Star, eyes wide.  
“Pro...Protect me from what?”  
“FROZENPAW!” Vulturepaw roared out her name, making Frozenpaw jump again. She flicked her gaze back to where Star was, only to see nothing there, and towards Vulturepaw. His fur was bushed up, his head low with a growl. Frozenpaw looked to see Boulderpaw, Lionbriar looking at her from across the clearing, slight worry painted their faces.  
“Y-yes, Vulturepaw?” He let out a rough sigh and stepped forward. Frozenpaw’s heart started to pound in her chest, but she stayed still, glancing over at Hollowfin as she watched her apprentice.  
“You. weren't. Watching.” Vulturepaw flicked his tail, “Do you think being a warrior is a game of mossball?” Frozenpaw folded her ears back and stood up.  
“Of course not! That's why I'm training to be one.”  
“Oh really?” Vulturepaw grinned, “Because to me it looks like you’re just sitting on the side, letting the _true_ warriors-!”  
“Vulturepaw that's enough!” Quietcall snapped, “It was my decision to have her over here so she can learn. Hollowfin, have better control of your apprentice.” Vulturepaw looked over at Quietcall.  
“Alright. Do you want to see if she actually _did_ learn something from sittin’ there?” Quietcall glared at him as he spoke, “I would be glad to train with her, just once to see if she did.”  
“I can do it, Quietcall!” Frozenpaw blurted out. _I want to prove him wrong!_ “A simple back kick, right? I can do that!” Quietcall’s eyes narrowed before she looked over at Hollowfin and nodded. Vulturepaw stared at her with his yellow eyes before walking back into the middle of the clearing. Frozenpaw looked back at Quietcall, her body becoming loose as she walked.  
“You’ll perform it, ok?” Vulturepaw stood high above her as he simply explained. She nodded, and the dark apprentice moved back. Frozenpaw watched him as he crouched, electricity shot through her body as she prepared. Vulturepaw’s scent became more prominent to her, even from so far away. As quick as an adder, Vulturepaw jumped forward. She twisted on her front paws, bunching the muscles in her hind legs as Vulturepaw got closer, his sour and dry scent taking over her senses. She pushed out, getting caught off guard by the feeling of nothing. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her back paw, causing her to yowl. She looked back to see that Vulturepaw had bit down on her, taking her and throwing her slightly to the side.  
“Vulturepaw!” Someone hissed at him. Frozenpaw got back up on her paws, wincing as she tried to put her back paw down. Hollowfin had ran over and blocked him from Frozenpaw, her tail bristling and her ears back in anger. “How dare you hurt your clanmate?! What has gotten into you?” Quietcall trotted over, glaring at Vulturepaw still as she supported Frozenpaw.  
“A warrior needs to be strong, and able to adapt to change.” Vulturepaw growled at Frozenpaw. Hollowfin let out a growl towards him.  
“A warrior is courageous and understands that life isn't all about battles! She was just apprenticed, for Starclan’s sake!” Hollowfin snapped at him, “Quietcall, Lionbriar, take your apprentices back to camp. I'm going to have a little _talk_ with Vulturepaw.” He rolled his eyes and stared at Frozenpaw as she leaned on Quietcall out of the clearing, feeling the wind blowing behind her.  
_Come back tonight._ Frozenpaw looked up and around, trying to see where it came from, before continuing on back to camp.


	5. Chilling Visions pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aand the Second Chapter is done! Pretty long, but worth it. Hope you guys enjoy!

“I'm sorry, Frozenpaw, I should’ve said something.” Quietcall sat next to her as she laid in the Medicine den’s nest. “I can't believe that Hollowfin can put up with him...”  
“It's alright, really. I should’ve known not to try with Vulturepaw.” _He doesn't like me one bit._  
“I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out to be training with Wareins.” Iceflower, Thunderclan’s medicine cat, peeped up as he walked over with cobwebs.  
“Wareins? What are Wareins?” Frozenpaw questioned.  
“They are creatures that live near here, just right outside of the clan territories.” Iceflower spoke while wrapping the cobwebs around the wound before looking up at his with an oddly soft gaze, “That’s why it's dangerous to go outside alone, especially outside of the territories.”  
“Very much so.” Quietcall continued the conversation, “They’re stronger than your average cat, Frozenpaw, even though they are cats. Thank Starclan that we only had a few run-ins with the group.” Frozenpaw looked past Quietcall and outside into the camp as she wondered about the Wareins. _Are there Wareins in the clans? Is Vulturepaw actually a Warein?_  
“_And we’re_...done!” Iceflower snapped her out of her thoughts, “It isn't severe, and it shouldn’t get any infections, but stay off it for a day or so and come back, ok?” Frozenpaw flexed her claws and smiled.  
“Ok, Iceflower, and thank you!” Frozenpaw pushed herself up, stumbling slightly before getting herself stable on three legs. She followed Quietcall out of the den and into the main camp. All around, warriors bathed in the sun or talked with each other.  
“You should go get some rest.” Quietcall turned towards the apprentice's den in the side of the gorge, “Do you think you can walk on your own.”  
“I think so, it doesn't seem to hurt as much.” Frozenpaw lifted her hind leg up and down, careful to not put it on the ground. Quietcall smiled at her and moved away.  
“Once you're healed, we’ll do a private training session. I will teach you myself.” Quietcall raised her tail and walked away. Frozenpaw limped over the apprentice’s den, finding it surprisingly easy to walk with only three legs. _Let's see which one to choose..._She looked at all the mossy nests, finding one that seems to hold no scent near the front of the den. Carefully, she curled up in the nest, tucking her head in her tail and fell asleep.

She felt cold again, the shivering disturbing her sleep. Frozenpaw raised her head tiredly, spotting something glistening on the ground in front of her, looking like a star that had fallen from the night sky. After blinking a few times, she saw that it was paw prints, leading from the den and out the camp entrance. She looked back, spotting both Boulderpaw and Vulturepaw sleeping in their own nests farther back. _I wonder what Vulturepaw had to do?_ She lowered her gaze down to her wrapped paw. ‘_Come back tonight’_ She thought about what she heard.  
As quietly as she could, she lifted herself up into a crouch, pushing her back paw on the ground to only have a little pain shoot through her, but not enough to discourage her. She climbed out of the den and into the shadows, relieved to see no warriors out, and left out the entrance.  
The forest at night held its own mysterious beauty, the lively tree branches looking like large dark claws, the bushes holding creatures and prey she couldn't see. Bugs chirping instead of the birds. She continued on, following the path of glowing paw prints. _This must be...what was their name?_ Frozenpaw thought about the cat that claimed to be a ‘guardian’, _whatever that means_.  
Quicker than she thought, she arrived at the training clearing, Star still slowly creating the path when Frozenpaw arrived.  
“Erm...I came back.” Frozenpaw kept her voice low. Star turned around and looked at her, this time no chilling breeze came through. “What do you want from me?”  
“It's not what I want, it's what I want to show you.” Star sat neatly in the middle of the clearing, beckoning Frozenpaw to come forward. She padded closer, picking up Vulturepaw’s faint scent. In the middle of them was a pool of water that wasn't there before. She looked into it, noticing something in her eyes.  
Instead of her typical black pupils, her pupils were white just like Star’s pelt. Frozenpaw looked up, confusion clouding her mind. Star inhaled.  
“You see,” She started, dragging her claws gently through the water, “As a cat with a guardian, you are given the sight of the spirits. However, this means you can see all spirits, not just me, including dark forest ones. I have come here to warn you, Frozenpaw.”  
“Warn me of what?” She bit the inside of her lip when Star stopped and looked up, splashing the water. Beneath them, she saw how the water seemed to have created cracks in the ground in a spiral motion. She twisted around, looking as the bark of the trees were lined blue, making the night more mystical than before. Star circled around her, the ground rippling as she did.  
“Of this.” Behind them, yowls erupted. Frozenpaw whipped around to see other spirits, some like Star and others that were darkened, dull pelts, being followed by shadows of cats. She watched them race by her, some bumping into her, towards another group of shadowy figures. Her body puffed up from the battle happening around her, the yowls and hisses rang through her head. Another body bumped into her, but this time stopped and looked at her before growling at her.  
“Star-!” She tried to holler for the spirit, not noticing her bright glow anywhere. The shadow lunged at her, forcing her down onto the ground. She struggled, clawing at their legs, but it was no use. The shadow, joined by one of the dark spirits, raised its claws. Frozenpaw screwed her eyes shut, prepared to feel the searing pain, and to see the glistening trees of Starclan.

A bird singing its song brought her back to consciousness. What…? Where am I? She was laying on her back in the middle of a clearing, her eyes fluttering open. She laid there until it all came back to her in a second. Star, the spirits, the battle. Was that a vision? Worry filled her body, jolting her into a standing position. She looked at the ground, noticing the damp ground of where the pool of water was, along with the spiral motion. Her heart dropped, and she quickly raced out of the clearing and through the forest, panting as she looked in the bushes for signs of an invasion. I need to tell them! She pushed against the ground almost to a point that she wasn't making contact with it.  
She bursted through the camp entrance, some of her fur being torn from the thorns. Some warriors looked at her, including Quietcall and Dimrock. _Come on, spirits! Show yourselves!_  
“Frozenpaw! Where have you been?! My Starclan, is your leg ok?!” She heard Quietcall talking, but she didn't pay any attention to her as she scanned the top of the gorge. She spotted something moving, matching the appearance of the dark spirits from the night before. It spotted her, its eyes widening before letting out a cry.  
“Frozenpaw, what’s wrong?” This time, she saw Honeystar ask her, gritting her teeth. _Warn them! Warn them now!_  
“INVASION!” She yelled, but it was too late. From above, several cats emerged from above, one dropping down on Honeystar with a yowl. Just like that, the camp became a battleground. Frozenpaw stood in horror as blood splattered on the dusty ground. She saw Shrewthroat, one of the Queens, protecting the nursery, unaware of one of the cats sneaking up on her. My siblings! Frozenpaw rushed forward, hissing as she jumped at them, clawing at their throat and face as best as she could before being thrown off by another cat. She panted, her eyes darting across the clearing as they fought, spirits joining in. She spotted Honeystar among the commotion, facing off a dark tom. The two lunged at each other, clawing and kicking. She also spotted Vulturepaw and Lionpaw, attacking the invaders together. She inhaled and raced back into the battle, bumping into some other cats, spotting clashing colors of dark brown and silver in the middle, the silver cat being pinned down. She froze and ran that way, noticing the cat. They looked at Frozenpaw with a warm smile, as the brown cat brought down their claws across their chest and legs, blood coating them both.  
“MOTHER!”


End file.
